Foreplay
by Maxys
Summary: Bella por hacerle un favor a su amigo, termina haciendo una apuesta con Alice, de que puede seducir al tan deseado Edward Cullen, pero sera ella la que caiga en su propia trampa, podra resistirse? o Edward la descubrira?... One-Shot T/H


_Los personajes son de S. M._

FOREPLAY

- Dios, por favor no te detengas… Ya no puedo con esto. Sólo sigue Edward, quiero que me toques completa, que tus manos recorran cada centímetro de mi piel, que tu boca me pinte tatuajes hasta en el último recoveco de mi cuerpo y, por sobre todo, estoy deseosa de que me marques como tuya, me muero por sentir tu esencia llenarme por completo; así que haz todo lo que quieras menos detenerte.

Sus palabras le llegaron como un eco distante. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo demonios era que habían terminado así, en qué momento se le había salido el juego de las manos y había terminado suplicándole, a su hasta ahora compañero, que la tomara de una vez.

Aunque para entender esta situación habría que retroceder tres meses.

…

- Vamos Bella es un favor. Nunca te he pedido nada en todos los años que llevamos como amigos. Te juro que esto será lo primero y lo último que te pida.

- Emmett, llevo haciéndote favores desde que tenemos siete años, así que no seas tan descarado. Además, si tanto te gusta esa tal Rosalie, deberías de acercarte tú personalmente.

- Y eso es lo que tengo planeado Bells, pero como sabrás, para acercarme a ella, primero debo deshacerme de un obstáculo.

- Ajá, ¿y ese obstáculo es…?

Y antes de que Bella terminara su oración la grandiosa parejita perfecta, como los llamaban en la escuela, hizo su "esplendorosa" entrada en la cafetería.

Ambos eran ricos y apuestos, los niños consentidos de todos los profesores por su impecable conducta, Edward era el chico por el que todas las chicas del colegio tiraban la baba, y claro, también Rosalie hacia que los chicos babearan por ella. Y entre esos "babosos" se encontraba Emmett, quien desde que había entrado a ese colegio se había enamorado a primera vista de esa chica. Bella no entendía qué carajos era lo que su amigo de casi toda la vida le veía a esa niñata engreída, pero en fin, ella no era quién para juzgar los gustos de su amigo.

El problema no era que a Emmett le faltara confianza para acercarse a Rosalie, no, confianza era lo que le sobraba, el problema residía en que por toda la escuela se corrían los rumores acerca de que ellos estaban juntos. Y con juntos se quiere decir juntos.

Así que Emm no se había atrevido a hacer ningún movimiento, ya que Edward siempre se encontraba cerca de Rosalie.

Y por algún extraño motivo Emmett sentía una especie de temor hacia el muy deseado Edward Cullen, mejor conocido en la escuela como el rompe corazones Edward; fama que se había ganado por rechazar de manera cruel a infinidad de chicas y obvio, también chicos.

Así que durante el primer semestre no había podido si quiera decirle hola a la que, sin saberlo, se había convertido en su razón de ser. Aunque Bella prefería decir que se había convertido en la razón por la que se despertaba con una tienda de campaña en los pantalones todas las mañanas.

Y en vista de que ya no podía con esa ridícula situación, fue como, después de mucho meditarlo, Emmett decidió que su estimada amiga bien podría hacer algo por él. Y por hacer algo por él se refería a quitarle de en medio a Edward Cullen.

Y es que así como se corría el rumor de que Edward y Rosalie mantenían una relación amorosa, también se decía que sólo eran mejores amigos y como tales solamente se cubrían las espaldas de todas las posibles acosadoras o acosadores. Y Emmett sabía que ambas posibilidades podrían ser ciertas, pero lo que lo convenció de que tal vez tendría una oportunidad fue el día que escucho de los propios labios de Edward que encontraba realmente sexy y encantadora a la nuevo líder del equipo de natación.

Sin querer había escuchado esa charla entre los dos amigos. Ahí fue cuando ideo su plan y se terminó por convencer de que entre Edward y Rosalie no había nada. Si de verdad estuvieran en una relación Edward no estaría hablándole a su supuesta novia acerca del apetecible trasero de Bella.

Isabella, ahí residía el único fallo de su plan, y es que estaba consciente de que su mejor amiga de la infancia repudiaba todo acerca del dúo perfecto. Siempre estaba diciendo que no entendía qué le podían ver a personas como esas, engreídas, caprichosas y superficiales. Él sabía que su mejor amiga era una romántica empedernida, de esas que creen en la conexión de las almas y que puedes ver todo en los ojos de las personas. En opinión de Emmett esas eran chorradas, pero en fin, mejor darle por su lado y utilizar eso a su favor.

Ambos amigos observaron cómo los otros dos se sentaban en su mesa de siempre, esa que aunque nadie hubiera dicho nada sabían reservada para ellos.

Bella masculló un –imbéciles- entre dientes antes de tomar del brazo a Emm y correr hacia una mesa, antes de que ambos tuvieran que comer de pie. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el resto de sus amigos se sentaron con ellos.

…

Tres de las cuatro personas sentadas en esa mesa de la cafetería estaban demasiado irritadas gracias a que determinado chiquillo mimado llevaba haciendo la misma pataleta desde hacía una semana.

Bella no sabía muy bien cuándo, pero desde hace dos días le había quedado bastante claro que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo ante ese irritante amigo. Ya que al parecer Emmett no tenía ni la más mínima intención de rendirse.

- Maldita sea Isabella, dale lo que sea que quiera, no soporto un día más viéndole esa maldita cara. Si no le cumples el caprichito voy a tener que intervenir y eso no te va a gustar.

Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo ante el tono utilizado por Alice, mientras Emmett sonreía por dentro, ya casi podía oler su victoria.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que me ha pedido, ¿cómo puedes exigir que se lo cumpla?

- No estoy interesada en lo que te pidió, más bien estoy interesada en mi bienestar. Esa cara me produce dolor de cabeza, y tú sabes que a nadie le conviene que yo esté con dolor de cabeza. O ¿acaso quieres que sea yo la que te torture?

- Déjala un rato Alice. Bella, dinos ¿qué fue lo que te pidió? Si te puedo ayudar en algo sabes que lo haré.

- Gracias Jazz, pero esta vez no pienso ceder. De todas maneras no es algo en lo que me puedas ayudar.

- Vaya, ahora no sólo me siento irritada, sino también curiosa. ¿Qué fue lo que le pediste que no te lo quiere dar, Emm? Ya ha roto su récord; nunca ha resistido más de dos días y ya llegamos a la semana.

- No es nada del otro mundo. Pero es una mala amiga que no se compadece de la desgracia de su casi hermano. ¿Qué te cuesta Bells? Anda, sólo será un tiempo. No tienes que hacerlo en serio, ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que lleguen a algo so…

- A ver, ahora si me perdí. ¿No estamos hablando de ningún videojuego, de hacer alguna ridícula cola por los boletos de alguna de tus convenciones de raritos, nada de ir a rentar porno?

- Alice, deja que termine de hablar.

- Gracias Jasper. Y no, no es nada de eso. Es la primera vez que te pido algo serio Bella, por favor. Tú sabes que mi corazón depende de ello.

- ¿Tu corazón o lo que te cuelga entre las piernas? Cómo quieres que haga eso, parece que no me conoces, yo no sé hacer esas cosas. Además no soporto al tipo.

- Ok, si no se explican los dos ahora, les juro que Emmett no va a poder utilizar eso que le cuelga entre las piernas ni siquiera para sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Después de las amables palabras dichas por su siempre "amable" amiga Alice, Emm miró a Bella dándole a entender que le correspondía a ella dar las explicaciones. Maldito niñato, si no fuera porque de verdad lo quería y lo conocía desde que estaba chimuelo, Bella ya lo habría mandado al mismísimo infierno desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bella dio un gran suspiro antes de soltar la gran petición de Emmett.

- Quiere que prácticamente vaya y me le ofrezca a Edward Cullen para que él pueda ir y conquistar a Rosalie cómodamente.

Después de dichas palabras Alice estalló en unas sonoras carcajadas llamando la atención de media cafetería, entre ellos la de la parejita perfecta que los miraron como si tuvieran algo contagioso.

Una vez Alice se hubo calmado, lo cual llevo varios intentos de su parte y un par de miradas reprobatorias por parte de Jasper, pudieron hablar de nuevo.

- No entiendo cómo te puedes querer aprovechar de esta manera de la nobleza de Bella. Una cosa es que sean amigos y otra muy distinta que quieras prácticamente venderla a un tipo que ni siquiera conoces y que sabrá Dios qué clase de costumbres tenga o qué le pueda hacer a Bella. No te has…

Pero antes de que Jasper pudiera seguir con el largo, muy largo, sermón que tenía pensado darle a Emmett por andar proponiéndole cosas pecaminosas a uno de sus amigos, tratando de corromper el alma de Bella, Alice lo interrumpió con lo que ella misma consideraba un verdadero discurso productivo.

- Ahórrate el sermón Jazz, ya sabes que aquí a nuestro querido y descarado amigo eso no le va a afectar. Aunque sí quiero hacer un comentario al respecto. De verdad Jazz tiene razón, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirle algo así a la cara de ángel, si lo único que sabe hacer bien aparte de dormir, comer e ir al baño es nadar? Tú mejor que nadie debería de saber que el arte de la seducción no le fue brindado y lo deberías de saber porque es algo con lo que tú y yo contamos y de sobra; así que no entiendo cómo es que esperabas que el tipo más codiciado y sexy de la escuela se fije aquí, en nuestra estimada niña torpe.

Bella claramente sintió como el color rojo se apoderaba de su cara, igual que sentía que sus orejas estaban prácticamente en llamas, y no solo por la vergüenza, sino también por el coraje que sentía en su cuerpo. Estaba bien, ella mismo reconocía que no era nada del otro mundo, pero de ahí a que se burlaran de su poder de seducción, y en su cara, ya era mucho. Ni que de verdad el dichoso Edward estuviera tan bueno. Ella no le veía absolutamente nada de extraordinario. Además, confiaba cien por ciento en sus habilidades para coquetear con las personas.

Ahora se había encendido en ella un deseo bastante estúpido de demostrarle a esos dos tarados que ella podía bien conquistar hasta al codiciado Edward Cullen…

Dos horas después, mientras Bella se encontraba plácidamente nadando en su pecera, es decir la piscina de la escuela, Alice le estaba pasando una lista a un muy malvado Emmett de todo lo que tenía que hacer por ella, ya que no sólo había logrado que Bella aceptara su estúpida propuesta, sino que también la había hecho más interesante.

Una vez más la gran Alice le había vuelto la vida interesante a alguien.

…

Habían transcurrido exactamente tres días, ocho horas, nueve minutos y trece segundos, y ella aun no podía si quiera acercarse al imbécil de Edward Cullen. Ahora, con la cabeza más fría y sin el coraje de la humillación que pasó cuando Alice dijo esas cosas de ella, se daba cuenta de lo fácil que la había manipulado. Pero ni modo, ya había abierto su bocona y había hecho una apuesta con Alice. Y ella sabía que una vez cerrado un trato con esa duende no había vuelta de hoja.

Así que ahora no le quedaba otra más que joderse y asumir las consecuencias de tener esa gran bocona.

Aunque tenía un grandísimo problema, no tenía nada en común con el susodicho objeto de su conquista, nada, absolutamente nada; no coincidían en clases y no tenían ninguna actividad en común. Mientras ella era la nueva capitana del equipo de natación femenil de la escuela, Edward se encontraba a cargo del club de ajedrez. Ni siquiera coincidían en los lugares de descanso; mientras a ella le encantaba irse a sentar al patio más cercano, el príncipe aburrido, como lo había apodado, se encerraba en la biblioteca junto a ese estúpido tablero de ajedrez.

Bella estaba completamente desesperada. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que iba a conquistar a una persona con la que nunca hablaba? No quería perder la estúpida apuesta que había hecho con su amiga, y Emm se comenzaba a desesperar al no ver ningún progreso en su misión de alejar a Edward de Rose.

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en rendirse y tomar esas semanas siendo la esclava de Alice como un tiempo para reflexionar acerca de conectar su lengua con su cerebro. Pero como señal divina el objeto de su conquista se encontraba enfrente suyo anotando su nombre en una lista del tablón de anuncios y, en cuanto notó que era seguro dirigirse ahí sin que nadie lo notara, corrió a ver en qué endemoniado club o actividad se había inscrito, llevándose la sorpresa de que no se había anotado en una, sino en dos. Su nombre aparecía en la lista del nuevo club de baile y en la lista de voluntarios para asear el laboratorio de química los miércoles y viernes por la noche.

Ninguna de las dos cosas eran de su agrado, una menos que la otra y, por muy difícil de creer, prefería mil veces limpiar el laboratorio a tener que bailar cerca de Edward, pero ya que su única misión era conquistarlo y de paso demostrar que era igual de seductora que los tarados que se hacían llamar sus amigos, no le quedó más alternativa que anotarse en ambas actividades. Remotamente preguntándose cómo demonios haría para acomodar su ya de por si apretado horario.

…

Tres días después de anotarse en esas estúpidas listas, se encontraba ahí, en el gimnasio de la escuela, esperando al que sería el presidente del club de baile. Quien resulto ser, nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Claro, seguro que todas esas niñas calenturientas que se habían anotado una vez vieron que Edward formaría parte del club, habían votado por él.

Se tragó su irritación, ya que ella estaba ahí para lo mismo que esas mocosas, o sea, llamar la atención de Edward. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando la voz de Cullen se hizo escuchar por todo el gimnasio.

- Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estaré a cargo del club de baile. Y en vista de que tenemos casi a doscientas personas se llevara a cabo una audición; ustedes entenderán que nos es imposible tener a tantas personas en un club. Así que por favor acérquense y tomen una ficha para decidir su turno. Los que en verdad sepan de antemano que no pueden bailar, hagan el favor de retirarse, no malgasten el tiempo de ustedes ni el mío.

Bella observo sorprendida la frialdad con la que Edward había pronunciado las últimas palabras, al parecer esos rumores, acerca de que Edward no se preocupaba nunca sobre si hería los sentimientos de los demás, eran ciertos.

En menos de diez minutos las casi cien personas que tuvieron el valor de permanecer en el gimnasio para la audición estaban acomodadas en las gradas esperando a que Edward los llamara.

Bella vio pasar uno a uno a los aspirantes sintiéndose cada vez más molesta, ya que el arrogante ese había rechazado a siete de siete que habían pasado hasta ese momento.

Edward se levantó de su asiento mirando acusatoriamente a todos los que se encontraban sentados en las gradas.

- Creí haber dicho que los que no podían bailar debían retirarse, si lo que acaban de ver es para ustedes baile, hagan el favor de levantarse e irse. Deben saber que si decido hacerme responsable de algo es porque lo pienso sacar adelante y porque sin importar qué, no voy a descansar hasta que logre la excelencia, así que basura como la que acaban de ver no me sirve. Si solamente se anotaron para poder verme un poco más, se equivocaron de lugar.

Edward volvió a tomar asiento mientras otros casi cincuenta alumnos salían del gimnasio con la cabeza gacha.

Bella apenas daba crédito a sus ojos; en menos de veinte minutos ese chico había logrado que un grupo de casi doscientas personas quedara reducido a uno de menos de cincuenta.

- Bien, así está mejor. Ahora todos acérquense, quiero que pongan atención a la coreografía que voy a bailar, quienes logren ejecutarla lo mejor posible, se quedaran en el club.

…

Media hora más tarde Bella se encontraba entre los veinte afortunados que habían sido aceptados en el club de baile. Salió del gimnasio demasiado aturdida como para si quiera recordar que debería estar coqueteándole a Edward.

Es que ella nunca se imaginó que de verdad ese niñato engreído supiera bailar, y mucho menos que fuera una persona que se comprometiera con las cosas como ella acababa de ser testigo. Porque ella siempre se imaginó que debido a su popularidad, siempre obtenía todo sin esforzarse, pero al parecer había estado equivocada. Estaba a punto de girar en el pasillo cuando una mano la detuvo.

- Maldición ¿Eres sorda?

- ¿Eh?

- Te he estado gritando desde que saliste del gimnasio. Toma, se te quedó.

Bella observó la bolsa que le habían arrojado a los brazos, era la que llevaba siempre que le tocaba natación. Levantó la vista sonriendo alegremente para agradecerle al alma caritativa que se la había llevado. Cuando por fin observó a la persona que lo había alcanzado se dio cuenta que era Edward Cullen.

- Gracias.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando alguien te devuelve algo se dice gracias.

- Claro, gracias.

Edward estaba a punto de darle una contestación para nada amable. Es decir, después de que se tomó la molestia de devolverle sus cosas, la muy tarada ni si quiera se lo agradece de la manera adecuada. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, un aliento golpeo su cuello y la voz de Rosalie inundo sus oídos.

- Ed, ¿ya terminaste? Tengo hambre.

- Claro Rose, yo también me muero de hambre, anda, vamos.

Bella observó estúpidamente como ambos chicos se retiraban tomados de la mano y susurrándose cosas en el oído. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que esa primera impresión que le dio a Edward no debió haber sido para nada buena. Su primer acercamiento con Edward Cullen no había resultado como ella lo había planeado. Al parecer eso de conquistar al chico popular le iba a costar más de lo que siquiera había imaginado.

…

Era miércoles, mitad de semana y el primer día que le tocaría asear el laboratorio en compañía de Edward, se había rendido completamente a eso de planear su conquista por sí sola y se había visto en la penosa necesidad de pedirle consejo a la maestro de la seducción, es decir, Alice. Pero después de escuchar la clase de consejos que su amiga le había dado, había optado por mejor seguir sus instintos e improvisar sobre la marcha, ya que eso de comerse un plátano de forma sugerente delante de Edward simplemente no iba con ella.

Corrió de su práctica de natación hacia el laboratorio, con la ropa medio acomodada y el cabello a medio secar, ya que no quería llegar tarde y empeorar la imagen que tenía Edward de ella.

Llegó casi estrellándose contra la puerta del laboratorio, y para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que Edward ya estaba ahí, aunque no solo. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió un poco la puerta, sólo para ver con quien estaba, tal vez ella no se había enterado y les tocaba hacer el aseo con alguien más.

Pero la escena que tenía delante no correspondía a la de alguien que estuviera ahí para hacer el aseo. Una chica se encontraba arrodillada delante de Edward abrazada a sus piernas mientras éste la miraba como si fuera la cosa más insignificante en el mundo.

- Levántate- dijo Edward, pero al parecer la chica no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, al contrario, se aferró más sus piernas.

- No, no pienso levantarme hasta que me aceptes. Sé que puedo hacer feliz a, si me da una oportunidad no te vas a arrepentir.

- Y yo te he dicho que no tengo ningún interés en ti, así que por favor, levántate y retírate, tengo trabajo y mi compañero no debe tardar en llegar.

- No, ¿es que acaso no me has escuchado? Te amo y estoy dispuesta a convertirme en lo que sea que necesites con tal de hacerte feliz.

- Si serás egoísta y necia. Te he dicho que yo no te quiero y aún así insistes en forzarme a estar contigo a base de chantajes, Si de verdad me quisieras hacer feliz desaparecerías de mi vista en este instante, antes de que me obligues a decirte cosas que no te van a gustar.

- Pero…

Bella se dio cuenta de que debía intervenir antes de que esa chica recibiera una contestación aún más desagradable.

- Lamento la interrupción. También lamento llegar tarde.

Lo último lo dijo mirando únicamente a Edward.

- No importa. Apúrate a pasar, ahí hay una lista de las cosas que tenemos que hacer. Y tú –dijo mirando a la chica que seguía aferrada a sus piernas- levántate de una vez y retírate de aquí.

Bella miro atentamente cómo la chica soltaba lentamente las piernas de Edward mientras le lanzaba a ella una mirada furibunda por la interrupción, en ese momento se sintió un poco mal por ella, después de todo la habían rechazado, pero su empatía por la chica desapareció cuando ésta volvió a hablar.

- Edward ¿quién es ésta? y ¿por qué limpia el laboratorio contigo?, ¿qué derecho tiene ella de estar a solas contigo? No me digas que estás saliendo con alguien como ella. Edward, eso no es justo, yo soy más linda y…

Pero la "linda" chica no pudo seguir hablando debido al casi grito de Edward.

- Con una mierda, ¿qué parte de que te LARGUES es la que no has entendido?, ¿de verdad eres tan estúpida como te ves? Me tienes hasta la coronilla, ¿cuántas veces y de qué manera necesito decirte que no me gustas? Es más, te encuentro malditamente odiosa. Así que, por Dios, hazme el favor de desaparecer tu horrible rostro de aquí. ¡LARGO!

Bella se quedó helada. Jamás imaginó que de verdad fuera así de cruel, aunque claro, también entendía un poco su situación, ¿cuántas veces lo habría acosado esa chica con tal de que la aceptara? Entendía que debía de ser frustrante.

Edward miró cómo la chica se retiraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Lo había hecho de nuevo, había hecho llorar a alguien una vez más. La ya familiar punzada de culpa se instaló en su estómago como cada vez que se veía forzado a herir así a la gente. Aunque le había tratado de advertir a esa chiquilla caprichosa que ya cortara el rollo, pero no, la muy insensata había continuado dándole duro hasta que claro, su paciencia se agotó y he ahí el resultado. Miró a su nueva compañera de laboratorio, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, a fin de cuentas, de unas semanas para acá se encontraba con esa muy irresistible chica a cada rato. Y ahora la tenía ahí enfrente; con el cabello húmedo, seguramente por la práctica; el uniforme desaliñado, lo cual le hacía lucir extremadamente sexy a ojos de Edward; y sus nervios no hicieron más que aumentar.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que…

Pero el nerviosismo se esfumó cuando Bella lo miró reprobatoriamente y abrió su boca. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un sermón de alguien que ni siquiera lo conocía. Así que no dejó que terminara lo que sea que tuviera pensado decirle.

- ¿Tú también? Mira, no necesito que me digas que me pasé de la raya ¿ok? Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe lo más mínimo hasta donde yo sé; a menos claro, que seas una de esas feministas defensoras de las mujeres, lo cual tampoco me interesa. Mejor ahorra tu saliva ¿sí? Y más vale que te pongas a trabajar, lo que menos quiero es quedarme aquí hasta quién sabe qué hora… ¡Maldición!

Bella había observado cómo el chico delante de ella soltaba todo ese sermón mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos. No tenía ninguna intención de sermonearlo como él había pensado, de hecho quería disculparse por haber interrumpido y presenciado algo que obviamente debía ser solo entre él y esa chica. Pero la forma nerviosa en la que Edward estaba hablando, la manera en que se movía por todo el laboratorio tomando cosas entre sus manos sólo por el hecho de hacer algo; eso era algo que nunca se imaginó, ver al chico popular, don perfecto actuando tan malditamente tierno. Aunque sólo duró hasta que Edward tomó un tubo de ensayo en mal estado y éste, debido a la fuerza con la que el chico lo había tomado, se rompió entre sus dedos, ocasionando que el chico soltara una maldición.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó-. Déjame ver. Vaya, te has hecho un buen corte. Primero hay que detener la sangre.

Y sin consultarle a nadie, sin pensar que lo que estaba por hacer fuera absurdamente incomodo, se llevó el dedo cortado de Edward a la boca y comenzó a lamer y succionar, tal como le había enseñado su amiga Alice que debía hacerse para detener el sangrado.

Por otro lado, el dueño del dedo pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo hasta que alcanzó un tono que era seguro ningún ser humano había logrado antes.

Bella no lo sabía, pero las manos de Edward eran uno de sus puntos erógenos, por ello no dejaba que nadie lo tomara de la mano sólo porqué sí, ya que era extremadamente sensible en esa zona. Y justo ahora la chica, con la que había estado teniendo pensamientos nada sanos, le estaba chupando el dedo como si de una paleta se tratara y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo agradable que sería que, en vez del dedo, le estuviera chupando otra parte de su anatomía.

Bella tampoco sabía que eso le estaba dando mejores y más rápidos resultados que comerse un plátano de forma sugerente como le había aconsejado su gran amiga Alice.

De la forma menos ruda que pudo, Edward aparto su dedo de la muy húmeda y caliente boca de Bella, ya que de otra manera, algo entre sus piernas bien podría levantarse.

- No… no, este... Ejem, no es necesario que hagas eso, gracias.

- Claro que sí es necesario, si no tu dedo no dejará de sangrar.

Volvió a jalar la mano para dirigirla hacia su boca, pero Edward la volvió a retirar antes de que su aliento chocara con la piel de ella.

- En serio no es necesario, mira ya ni si quiera está sangrando, ahora sólo necesito ponerme un curita y ya.

- Claro que no. Hay que desinfectarlo primero. Aquí debe de haber un botiquín, déjame buscarlo, tú espera aquí y sigue chupándote el dedo para que no sangre ¿ok? Así.

Edward miró bobamente cómo Bella le hacía una demostración de cómo debía de chuparse el dedo. Y luego observó cómo su compañera salía hecha un relámpago hacia sabrá Dios dónde.

Bella volvió después de lo que a él le parecieron segundos, ya que su mente pervertida había estado ocupada reproduciendo una y otra vez esa imagen de Bella chupándose el dedo, y lo peor, remplazando el dedo por otra cosa. Reaccionó cuando sintió de nuevo la mano de su compañera sobre la suya.

- Bueno al menos ya no sangra. Voy a limpiarte la herida y puede que te arda un poco, sólo te aviso.

Y antes de que él pudiera negarse a cualquier cosa, un algodón estaba siendo pasado delicadamente por su herida. Aunque la delicadeza no evito el escozor que sintió cuando el alcohol alcanzó su piel. Hizo una mueca pero no quiso emitir ningún sonido.

Después de un rato su dedo se encontraba completamente desinfectado y vendado. Bella seguía diciéndole cosas acerca del cuidado de las heridas, pero él no lo estaba escuchando realmente; su mente estaba más concentrada en mirar las facciones de su compañera; el cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban cuando hacia énfasis en alguna cosa, mientras su lengua se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo relamiendo sus labios, los cuales eran de un delicado tono rosa, y a pesar de que eran algo delgados, él no podía dejar de pensar que le encantaría poder morderlos.

- … Así que por eso es que sé hacer un buen vendaje, no que me lo hayas preguntado, pero como estás tan callado yo sólo sigo hablando y hablando. ¡Ah! Mmm... Con respecto a lo de hace un momento, yo sólo quería disculparme por haber presenciado esa escena, debe de ser bastante molesto ser acosado de esa manera. Bueno ahora manos a la obra. ¡Ah! Procura no mojarte la herida, yo me encarare de sacudir y eso, tú puedes acomodar las cosas.

Bella se giró para comenzar la limpieza del laboratorio, pero la mano de Edward sobre su muñeca lo detuvo, miro extrañado al chico delante de ella y casi le grita lo lindo que se veía con el rostro sonrojado, pero Edward habló primero.

- Mmm... Gracias, digo, por lo de la herida.

- De nada ha sido un placer.

Debía haber sido la pérdida de sangre que sufrió porque no había manera de que la chico que estaba delante de él le estuviera coqueteando, ¿cierto? Aunque, eso de que había sido un placer lo dijo de una manera tan condenadamente sexy. Definitivamente Edward tenía un largo camino por delante.

…

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde el incidente del laboratorio, y aunque era muy difícil de creer para todo el mundo, incluso para la misma Bella, ella y Edward se habían vuelto extrañamente cercanos. Si con cercanos se entiende que ambos habían entrado en un juego macabro por ver quién provocaba más a quien.

A la segunda semana del incidente ambos chicos se habían visto envueltos en un sinfín de situaciones algo, bastante, incomodas. Extraños hechos; por ejemplo el que Bella no tuviera suficiente espacio para transitar por los pasillos y por ello cada vez que se cruzaba con Edward acababa restregándole el trasero en una parte muy sensible del muchacho, y cabe mencionar que no eran precisamente las manos.

Así como el hecho de que Edward siempre requería su presencia al finalizar los ensayos del club de baile para enseñarle apropiadamente como realizar cierto paso, el cual obviamente requería demasiado contacto y cercanía, por no decir arrimones y mucho manoseo.

Era realmente increíble cómo en cuestión de semanas ambos muchachos se encontraban con un montón de calentura acumulada. Después de todo solo tenían diecisiete años y un montón de hormonas revoloteándoles por el cuerpo. Tanto Isabella como Edward no tenían ni la menor idea del porqué hacía eso.

Bella se había acabado sus neuronas tratando de explicarse cómo es que había caído tan bajo como para calentarse con los toqueteos de Edward, y es que se suponía que esto sólo sería un juego; sólo debía distraer al chico para que Emm pudiera conquistar a Rosalie. Entonces, ¿por qué carajos ahora andaba únicamente pensando en qué cosa hacer para tener al chico popular Edward Cullen entre sus piernas? En realidad Bella había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que la sensualidad de Edward no le iba a afectar sólo porque en un principio le caía mal. Así que ahora estaba medio -bastante- jodida porque no sólo era el cuerpo de Edward lo que la calentaba, sino que en este mes había descubierto cosas acerca de Cullen que nunca se imaginó.

El chico no sólo era guapo, sino también inteligente; y para mayor sorpresa de Isabella contaba con un sentido del humor fenomenal. No que lo mostrara todo el tiempo, pero las veces que había tenido la fortuna de estar con él a solas y hablar, había descubierto que en realidad era un chico bastante normal, tímido, algo pervertido sí, pero también tenía cierta inocencia que... Lo cual ahora la tenía en ese maldito dilema de descubrir si era sólo calentura o en realidad Cullen le gustaba. Pero bueno, al menos algo bueno había salido de esto, ya que mientras ella se quemaba el cerebro pensando únicamente en Edward Cullen, su querido amigo Emmett había tenido el espacio y tiempo suficiente para meterse bastante entre las faldas de Rosalie, no que ya se hubieran acostado, pero Emm había conseguido una cita con ella para este fin de semana.

Por otro lado, Edward no entendía cómo era que de un día para otro Isabella Swan se hubiera interesado en él, cuando era bien sabida por todo el colegio la opinión que tenia la chico acerca de él y Rosalie. No es que le molestara la reciente atención que recibía de la chica, pero sí se le hacía bastante extraño. Además, también estaba el hecho de que si bien le ponía más atención e incluso a veces conversaban de cosas triviales, las cosas nunca pasaban de unos cuantos manoseos, "sin intención" claro; incluso estaba pensando seriamente en si la muchacha no se estaría burlando de él.

Todo eso lo traía bastante distraído, además de caliente claro, porque siempre después de "chocar" o "practicar" algún baile con Bella cierta parte de su anatomía se quedaba con las ganas de que la atendieran, y francamente eso ya le estaba jodiendo el sistema. Así que tenía que poner manos a la obra. Le iba a poner las cosas en claro a Isabella, o se dejaban de ese jueguito previo ridículo y se quitaban las ganas de una vez por todas, o Bella bien podía ir a restregársele a alguien más, porque definitivamente él ya no estaba para esas chingaderas.

…

Así que ahí estaban los dos en el laboratorio, acababan de terminar el aseo correspondiente a ese viernes, ambos se encontraban nerviosos; y es que después de prácticamente haberse estado restregando el uno contra el otro, ahora ambos tenían cierto problema en la zona sur de su cuerpo, esa parte que se encuentra una cuarta debajo del ombligo, y entre las piernas.

Bella quería salir huyendo inmediatamente, antes de que algo más pasara, porque ya las cosas se le habían salido un poco de las manos ese día; prácticamente se la había pasando arrimando su trasero a la hombría de Edward. Se suponía que ella sólo debía coquetear un poco, no prácticamente follarse ella sola contra el muchacho.

Y en una página completamente diferente se encontraba Edward, quien lo único que quería en ese momento era cerrar la puerta del laboratorio, con alguna llave mágica para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir, y dar rienda suelta a la calentura que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Edward se acercó lentamente a Isabella y la abrazó por la espalda, arrimando su ya muy despierto miembro al trasero de Bella, ésta soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían debido a la sorpresa y, por qué no decirlo, a la maravillosa sensación que la fricción de la hombría ajena en su trasero le producía.

- ¿Me podrías pasar ese tubo de ensayo?

Las palabras dichas directamente en el oído de la chica, el aliento cálido recorriéndole la sensible piel del cuello; tal vez estaba siendo consumida por la lujuria, pero Bella creyó escuchar algo así como déjame follarte en lugar de lo que había dicho Edward. Y cuando sintió unas manos apoyarse en sus caderas que la jalaron más cerca de la hombría ajena, tuvo que reaccionar. Es decir, ella no podía ceder tan fácil, además el rollo con Edward era sólo una apuesta, apuesta que había sido bien cumplida ya, y que por algún extraño motivo aún no daba por terminada. Así que lo más rápido que pudo se alejó del chico, tomó sus cosas y huyó como una vil delincuente de ese laboratorio, dejando a un muy frustrado y caliente Edward.

…

Una semana más tarde los extraños eventos seguían ocurriendo y cabe decir que con mayor frecuencia e intensidad. Unos días después del incidente del laboratorio ambos se habían quedado encerrados en el desván donde se almacenaban las cosas de limpieza, no que Edward descompusiera a propósito la manija de la puerta, claro que no, él nunca haría algo así. La cuestión era que se habían quedado encerrados por media hora, tiempo en el cual Edward había arrinconado a Isabella en una de las paredes y por fin había logrado besarla, y no solo eso, sino que también la había tocado y Bella lo había tocado de vuelta.

Prácticamente había creído que por fin sus sueños se iban a hacer realidad y que al fin podría dar el siguiente paso con Bella. Pero, ¡oh! Cruel destino que no lo quiso así; cuando al fin había logrado subirle la playera del uniforme a una muy sonrojada Bella, la voz del conserje lo detuvo en seco, maldijo a su suerte de porquería y salió con una, igualmente, acalorada Isabella de ese cuartucho.

Claro estaba que después de ese episodio ninguno podía estar tranquilo delante del otro, es decir se habían dado un buen calentón en un cuchitril de cuatro por cuatro, cómo no pensar en ello cada que te encuentras con la persona que te había calentado.

La desesperación de Edward había llegado a un punto en el que estaba dispuesto a recibir la ayuda de quien fuera, así que después de semanas de no almorzar con su amiga del alma Rosalie, ese día por fin se reuniría con ella y le pediría ayuda con esa muy escurridiza capitana del equipo de natación.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar al lugar acordado para el almuerzo, vio al objeto de su deseo discutiendo acaloradamente con otro joven. Se acercó muy sigilosamente; quería escuchar la conversación sin ser visto, no porque fuera chismoso o algo parecido, sino porque debía averiguar lo más posible acerca del objeto de su deseo. Si se había sorprendido de verla ahí, la conversación que escucho lo había dejado con la boca bastante abierta.

Cómo era posible que él el gran Edward Cullen, ese que trae a todas y unos cuantos chicos también cacheteando la banqueta, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le habían estado tomando el pelo. Pues ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Se acababa de enterar que así era, Isabella Swan había apostado que podía seducirlo. ¿Así que por eso seguía haciéndose la difícil? Pues en definitiva eso estaba por acabarse, Isabella Swan no tenía ni idea de en lo que se había metido. ¿Con que seducirlo, ah? Ya se encargaría él de enseñarle a esa niñita lo que era la seducción.

…

Después del incidente del almacén Isabella no había podido estar en paz consigo misma; por un lado agradecía que el conserje los hubiera interrumpido, pero por otro no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido. Esos pensamientos se habían visto reflejados en sus sueños, sueños, cabe decir, bastante subiditos de tono. Por ello había decidido por fin terminar con esa ridícula apuesta, no pensaba seguir en esa situación; iba a reclamar su premio, después iría y se quitaría esa maldita calentura que tenía con Edward. Ya lo había aceptado, le tenía ganas a Cullen, y en vista de que los sueños no se iban a detener hasta que se volvieran realidad, había decidido que por su propia salud debería dejarse llevar. La próxima vez que ella y Edward se quedaran solos, nada ni nadie iba a poder detenerla.

Pero para su desgracia parecía que Edward ahora la estuviera evitando, ya no se topaban como antes, en los ensayos de baile lo tocaba lo menos posible y ya no le pedía que se quedara a "ensayar", sólo se dedicaba a pasearse por ahí con su muy apetecible cuerpo, luciendo ropa demasiado ajustada sin siquiera intentar acercársele.

Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando; tal vez Edward se había cansado de ese jueguito y había decidido terminarlo, pero ya se encargaría ella de que volvieran a comenzarlo.

Nunca había deseado tanto que fuera viernes, y es que ese día le tocaba limpiar el laboratorio con Edward, y ahí estaba su oportunidad para seducirlo y ahora sí por fin podría terminar con el calor que últimamente sentía cada que miraba a Cullen. Cuando Edward llegó puso en marcha su plan.

Paso 1.- Acercarse a Edward… (Con acercarse se entiende restregársele como siempre). Hecho.

Paso 2.- Acariciar "sin querer" las zonas privadas de Edward… Hecho.

Paso 3.- Dejar que Edward lo tome…

¿Por qué no parecía haber respuesta por parte de Edward? Parecía que ahora sus toques no le provocaban nada. Se volteó a verlo algo frustrado pero Edward sólo lo miró y le sonrió.

- Apúrate Bells que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Y al pasar a su lado la tocó "sin querer" ahí, sí, ¡ahí! Y Bella claramente sintió cómo esa simple caricia había despertado su todo su deseo, estaba a punto de decirle a Edward que lo hiciera una vez más, cuando éste la interrumpió.

- He terminado mi parte. Me voy Bella, tengo un compromiso.

Y al despedirse la besó tan cerca de la comisura de sus labios que Bella sintió cómo su deseo terminaba de despertar. Una vez Edward se hubo marchado Bella se dedicó a maldecirlo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué justo ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar, Edward parecía simplemente no estar interesado más que en molestarlo? Volvió a maldecir y se apresuró a terminar sus labores, concentrándose en acomodar las cosas y lograr que su excitación se fuera.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con Edward.

…

Y es así como habían transcurrido los siguientes días, días que se convirtieron en semanas y Bella ya no podía más con aquello, es que, carajo, si seguía así era seguro que terminaría por sufrir una combustión debido a toda la calentura acumulada.

Por su parte Edward estaba igual o peor que Isabella, pero trataba de mantenerse firme y cada que sentía que flaqueaba recordaba que Isabella había estado jugando con él sólo porque había hecho una estúpida apuesta.

Pero definitivamente ninguno de los dos podía seguir en esa ridícula situación, por lo cual Edward decidió que era hora de terminar con todo ese jueguito, por eso al terminar el ensayo de baile se dirigió hacia Isabella para hacerle una propuesta; ésta sería su última movida y de esa manera culminaría con su tortura.

- Bella, ¿me acompañarías a jugar ajedrez? Es que debo practicar y no tengo con quién. ¿Me harías ese favor?

Bella no se lo pensó nada antes de decirle que sí. No sabía cómo mierda jugar ajedrez, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con Edward, tal vez esta fuera su última oportunidad de estar cerca de él, porque no estaba dispuesta a seguir con todo eso. Si volvía a fallar se daría por vencida y no volvería a acercarse a Edward.

Sin decir nada, ambos adolecentes se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca, y a esas horas nunca había nadie por ahí porque las clases habían terminado, algo que Edward sabía muy bien.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Edward se dedicó a acomodar el tablero y a explicarle las reglas básicas a Isabella, ésta no se quedo con nada de lo que le dijeron, estaba más concentrada en observar como el uniforme de Edward se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

La primera partida había sido desastrosa; en tres movimientos Edward había hecho jaque mate y Bella ni se había enterado de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Te parece si lo hacemos más interesante, Bella?

- ¿Y cómo sería eso?

- Por cada vez que alguien pierda, nos quitaremos una prenda. ¿Qué dices? Dicen que ese tipo de ejercicios estimulan la mente.

Claro que eso era una total mentira, pero ninguno tenía ganas de contradecir al otro. Además, ahí estaba la oportunidad que Bella había estado esperando. Rápidamente le dijo que sí a Edward.

Edward sonrío malévolamente, las cosas se estaban dando tan fácil.

Cinco partidas después Isabella se encontraba completamente desnuda delante de un muy vestido Edward. Cada partida no había durado ni cinco minutos y, como era de esperarse, Edward las había ganado todas.

Por un momento Edward dudó que su plan fuera a dar resultado, ya que tener a Isabella desnuda frente a él no hiciera más que encenderlo, pero se recordó que esto era para enseñarle una lección a Bella. Nadie se metía con él y salía impune.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, mirándolo como si quisiera poseerla con la mirada, Bella temblaba en su asiento, parecía que por fin sus frustraciones se acabarían, que por fin podría saborear de nuevo los labios del chico, que al fin sentiría el calor y la pasión de Edward.

Edward la levantó de la silla y lentamente la recostó sobre la mesa, le acaricio el cuerpo con la mirada y lentamente dejó que sus manos se deslizaran desde el cuello hasta las caderas de Isabella, mientras ésta lo único que podía hacer era suspirar placenteramente.

Las manos deshicieron el camino andado, aunque esta vez el toque fue más firme, y se detuvieron un momento en esos dos botones rosados, apretándolos y acariciándolos sensualmente; los suspiros de Bella se transformaron en pequeños jadeos.

Edward estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su postura, por no calentarse demasiado con lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba fallando descomunalmente, claramente sentía una presión en sus pantalones, una señal de que ya la tenía dura. Pero aun así continuó con lo que tenía planeado, luego se encargaría él solito de acabar con su problema.

Las manos se retiraron de esos botones para acariciar el cuello y después fueron remplazadas por los labios de Edward. Bella dejó los jadeos de lado para comenzar a gemir suavemente. Los sonidos salidos de esos labios delgados y rosados sólo lograron que Edward aumentara la presión de su boca sobre el cuello ajeno, comenzando a succionar un poco, lo cual dejó leves marcas rojizas ahí donde sus labios se posaban. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia los pechos de la chica acariciándolos con una lentitud tortuosa, tan sólo lo tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos, lo cual mandaba escalofríos a la columna de Bella.

Sus labios descendieron hasta los pezones de su compañera, besándolos, mojándolos e incluso jalándolos un poco, los gemidos de Bella aumentaron de volumen e intensidad, lo mismo que las caricias de Edward sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

Edward bajo su mano sintiendo la húmeda entrada de Bella, sintiendo toda su excitación Edward detuvo todo movimiento. Retiró sus labios de los botones de Bella, así como su mano de su entrada, la miró directo a los ojos y el deseo que vio en ellos casi lo hacen volver a su faena anterior, pero de nuevo se contuvo.

Comenzó a alejarse de ella con la clara intensión de marcharse, pero antes de irse le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas a ésa. Antes de soltar su discurso, las manos de Isabella tomaron las suyas para dirigirlas de nuevo a su entrada, la voz entrecortada de la chica lleno sus oídos, y lo que dijo lo dejó con la boca abierta.

- Dios, por favor no te detengas… Ya no puedo con esto. Sólo sigue Edward, quiero que me toques completa, que tus manos recorran cada centímetro de mi piel, que tu boca me pinte tatuajes hasta en el último recoveco de mi cuerpo y, por sobre todo, estoy deseosa de que me marques como tuya, me muero por sentir tu esencia llenarme por completo; así que haz todo lo que quieras menos detenerte.

Bella se había rendido por completo. No iba a permitir que Edward se fuera y la dejara así; si tenía que rogar lo haría, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que quería en esos momentos era que las manos calientes de su compañero volvieran a acariciarlo de esa manera tan exquisita.

Edward se congelo al sentir de nuevo la húmeda entrada de su compañera en sus manos. Si se suponía que todo era una apuesta, ¿por qué carajos le estaba rogando que la hiciera suya? ¿Por qué tenía que provocarlo de esa manera tan desquiciante?

- Isabella, ¿no se supone que tenías que seducirme? No creo que dentro de tu apuesta estuviera el hecho de que me rogaras por hacerte mía ¿O sí?

Bella claramente sintió como todo el calor en su cuerpo iba desapareciendo para volverse hielo. Esas palabras le calaron, no por su significado, sino por el tono en que fueron dichas, ahí estaba ese desagradable tono de superioridad y burla. Edward se estaba burlando de ella.

Soltó las manos de su compañero y las alejó de su cuerpo. Así que, Edward lo sabía y había estado jugando con ella. Bien, ahora estaban a mano, la había humillado, se había burlado de ella y era claro quién había perdido, ¿no?

Tratando de recuperar un poco de su dignidad se alejó del chico y trató de tomar su ropa queriendo vestirse lo más rápido posible, antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran.

Demasiado tarde, en cuanto vislumbró la sonrisa de Edward, sus lágrimas no resistieron más y comenzaron a caer. Ahora lo entendía; el chico le gustaba, y mucho, no sólo era deseo, sino también el anhelo de conocerlo, pero ya se daba cuenta de que eso iba a ser imposible.

Antes de lograr alcanzar sus pantalones, las manos de Edward rodearon sus muñecas y la devolvieron a su posición original. Agachó el rostro, no quería que la viera llorar, suficiente humillación había tenido ya como para también darle el lujo de verla derramar lágrimas.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Te parece bien jugar con las personas? ¿Crees que es divertido provocarlas y luego hacerte la desentendida? Pues déjame decirte que no es así Isabella. ¿A que no se siente bonito que alguien te provoque por pura diversión? Dime, ¿cuál era tu premio? Al menos déjame saber por cuánto o por qué aceptaste venir a seducirme. También quisiera saber quién fue el que te dijo que tú me gustabas.

Isabella no quería seguir ahí. Claro que quería decir muchas cosas pero no podía, bueno, no al menos sin soltarse a llorar. Ella nunca había querido jugar con Edward y por supuesto que no creía divertido hacer esas cosas, no lo había hecho por ningún premio, al contrario, sólo había sido un favor, sólo eso; lo único malo que había hecho había sido dejarse llevar y que las cosas se le salieran de las manos, ¿cómo le iba a decir quién le dijo que ella le gustaba si nadie se lo había dicho? Momento... ¿Ella le gustaba? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?

Levantó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada molesta, pero también dolida de Edward.

- ¿Yo te gusto?

- Olvídalo Bella. Ya puedes ir y decirle a todos tus amigos que me sedujiste y que incluso llegue a considerar el pedirte que saliéramos. Anda, vístete y corre a regodearte en tú triunfo. Sólo un favor, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí porque juro que no respondo.

Edward dio media vuelta con la clara intención de irse de ahí. No soportaría la cercanía de Bella ni un minuto más, estaba dolido, molesto, triste y caliente; esa combinación de sentimientos no era precisamente la adecuada para él. Pero antes de lograr dar dos pasos los brazos de Bella le rodearon la cintura.

- No es como tú crees. Es cierto que aposte que podía seducirte, pero no lo hice por ninguna clase de premio como tú crees. Más que una apuesta fue un favor hacia un amigo, él quería salir con Rosalie y bueno, tú estorbabas en su camino, así que me pidió que te distrajera. Lo de seducirte salió después y fue cosa mía, sólo que nunca pensé que me ibas a gustar tanto. Las cosas se me salieron de las manos. Hace semanas que terminé eso de la apuesta, si estoy aquí es por mi propia voluntad y porque en realidad me gustas mucho. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías decir cómo está eso de que yo también te gusto?

Edward se congeló. ¿O sea que él le gustaba? ¿Igual que a él le gustaba ella? A ver, es decir, ¿ambos se gustaban y Bella estaba ahí por propia voluntad? ¿Todo lo que había hecho lo hizo porque quería estar con él? Y más importante, ¿de verdad quería estar con él de esa manera? Sintió cómo algo muy tibio le recorrió el cuerpo entero y de repente se sintió muy bien. Qué importaba si la cosa empezó por una apuesta o por un favor, o por lo que haya sido, lo realmente importante era que ambos querían estar juntos.

Se volteó y observó detenidamente a su compañera, la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida se encontraba delante de él.

Isabella estaba completamente desnuda, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa más maravillosa que él hubiera visto jamás.

- ¿O sea que no sabías que tú me gustabas? ¿Te acercaste al chico más antisocial y con la peor reputación de rompe corazones de la escuela sólo por hacerle un favor a un amigo? Tu nobleza me sorprende.

- ¿O sea que en serio te gusto? ¿No estabas bromeando?

- No, en serio me gustas. Sólo que sabía que yo no te agradaba y por eso nunca me acerqué a ti, y cuando tú te me acercaste fue extraño, pero placentero. ¿Por qué crees que dejé que todo ese manoseo pasara? ¿Acaso creías que dejaba que todo el mundo me tocara?

- No, en realidad no pensé mucho que digamos. Entonces si yo te gusto y tú me gustas, ¿podríamos dejar la charla para luego? Hay algo más urgente que necesito que hagas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

Bella ya no explicó qué era lo que necesitaba, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él, robándole todo el oxigeno de los pulmones en un beso húmedo y demandante, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle la ropa.

- Es injusto que tú estés vestido cuando yo no tengo nada encima.

- No te preocupes, pronto tendrás algo encima.

Los dos se encargaron de terminar con las prendas de Edward, las manos de Bella se encargaban de recorrer el cuerpo entero de Edward, sus labios sin querer despegarse ni un segundo de la boca ajena. Los suspiros y jadeos eran ya algo inevitable, la excitación que ambos habían sentido minutos antes había vuelto pero con mayor fuerza.

Ambos podían sentir la excitación del otro y, cuando Edward empujó a Bella sobre la mesa, se puso encima de ella, haciendo que su miembro se rozara con la entrada de Bella, ambos soltaron un gemido. Edward volvió a la tarea de besar el cuello de Bella, esta vez dejando marcas que tardarían algo de tiempo en quitarse.

Pero Bella lo detuvo, se alzó un poco y, aprovechándose de la sorpresa de Edward, lo levantó de la mesa para luego dejarlo a él acostado y encaramársele encima.

- Creo que ya te divertiste demasiado, ahora me toca a mí.

Volvió a atacar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en esa boca que le era irresistible. Había algo en los labios de Edward que los hacían completamente adictivos. Sus manos acariciaban el interior de los muslos de Edward y al mismo tiempo descendía lentamente de su boca hacia su cuello. Besando cada trozo de piel que encontrara expuesto. Delineó la línea de su mandíbula con su lengua antes de posar completamente sus labios sobre su cuello. Se encargó de dejar las mismas marcas que Edward había pintado en ella, sus manos subieron lentamente, esquivando la erección del chico a propósito, posándose en ese marcado abdomen que tanto lo provocaba, sus dedos acariciando firmemente cada uno de esos cuadros marcados. Los suspiros de Edward se volvieron jadeos cuando los labios de Bella mordieron su manzana de Adán cuando una de sus manos pellizcaba un pezón.

- Lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto?– Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no me tocas como se debe, Bella? Simplemente me estás torturando.

- ¡Ah, eso! Es que no tengo intención de que mis manos toquen tu miembro.

- ¿No? En…

Edward no pudo terminar la frase, los labios de Isabella habían tomado por completo su miembro, no le había dado ni siquiera una pista de que fuera a hacer algo así.

Simplemente se había metido todo a la boca de un jalón, ocasionado que Edward soltara un grito de puro placer.

- Mierda ¡ah!… Bella, mmm…

Edward no tenía idea de que Bella contara con un talento como ese, pero es que, carajo, lo hacía extremadamente bien. Sus labios, su lengua e incluso sus dientes obrando maravillas en él. Su mente estaba completamente abrumada por el placer que le provocaba Bella. Como pudo se alzó sobre sus codos para mirar a esa chica con el que hacía tiempo venía fantaseando y, verla así, con su miembro completamente dentro de su boca, subiendo y bajando de una manera enloquecedora, era como si… Dios, sus músculos se tensaron completamente y para no desmayarse se aferró con sus uñas a los brazos de Bella dejando unas líneas rojizas, mientras el orgasmo más increíble de su vida le llegaba en ese momento dentro de la cálida boca de Isabella.

- Dios… eso ¡ah!… Ha sido la cosa… más… in…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y ¿no me habías dicho que pronto tendría algo encima de mí? Sigo esperándolo.

Edward se incorporó como pudo de la mesa, aún sintiendo los estragos de ese increíble orgasmo, su vista incluso un poco nublada. Enfocó a Bella y lo que vio logró que su miembro comenzara a despertar de nuevo. Ahí, delante de él, tenía a Bella completamente desnuda, con un pequeño rastro de su esencia asomándose por la comisura de sus labios, mientras se tocaba de una manera tan descarada.

Sin pensárselo nada se levantó de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre la chica, besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Alejó las manos de Bella de su propio sexo para remplazarlas con las propias, tocándola de una manera tan necesitada que Bella comenzó a gemir inmediatamente.

- Maldición, ¿por qué eres tan desquiciada mente sexy? ¿Eh?

- Ah… mmm Ed… Ah, así, sí tócame así.

Bella dirigió sus manos hacia el miembro semi despierto del chico, intentando terminar de excitarlo. Sentía una urgencia tan grande porque Edward la tomara, se moría por sentirlo dentro de ella. Se giró dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, tumbándose sobre ella, mientras aun acariciaba a Edward, cuando sintió que éste estaba completamente listo de nuevo, lo soltó, se acomodó sobre la mesa abriendo las piernas e incitándolo a que se acercara.

- Vamos Edward, ven… Quiero que me tomes. Anda, rápido.

Edward se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, rozando descaradamente la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ésta. Comenzó un vaivén lento y tortuoso, sólo rozando la punta, introduciéndola un poco, queriendo provocar, si es que era posible más, a Bella.

- Ahh… Edward, vamos, hazlo ya. ¿Por qué me torturas? Sí, mmm… ¡Ah! Yo fui… Mmm... Yo fui buena contigo Eddie.

- Pídemelo otra vez Bella.

Bella sintió cómo un dedo se introducía lentamente en su entrada provocando que terminara por desesperarse, ella quería que Edward la tomara, no que le metiera los dedos.

No pensaba rogarle más al chico, suficiente ya había hecho, tenía que conservar un poco de dignidad al menos. Así que acomodó una pierna sobre el hombro de Edward mientras la otra la ponía sobre la cadera del chico, dándole un mejor acceso a su entrada. Edward sacó su dedo queriendo introducir un segundo dígito, pero Bella no se lo permitió. Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que poseía, jaló al mayor hacia ella, haciendo que Edward se enterrara de una sola estocada.

Edward abrió la boca en un grito silencioso, jamás se imaginó que Bella pudiera hacer una cosa así, pero, maldición, le había encantando, se sentía tan bien. Estar dentro de Bella era algo que no podía comparar con nada.

- Mmm, Edward ¡Ah! Muévete rápido.

- Maldición Bella, ah, te va a do… Mmm... A doler.

- Ed, quiero que me duela. ¡Ah! Quiero sentirte hasta el fondo, vamos Eddie, dame duro, dame hasta que no sepa dónde termino, dame hasta que lo único que pueda sentir sea a ti.

Edward gimió roncamente. Creyó que se podía correr con sólo escuchar a Bella rogándole de esa manera, es que era jodidamente sensual y sucio. Ya no quiso esperar más, una, porque Bella se lo había rogado y otra, porque realmente no podía esperar más; llevaba esperando meses por eso.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, y no porque quisiera ser considerado con Bella, sino porque la estreches de la chica era tanta que no le permitía moverse más rápido.

- Ah~ Ed, más rápido mmm~

Edward se afianzó a las caderas de Bella con una mano, la otra subiendo la pierna que tenía enredada en su cintura a su hombro, se acomodó mejor, esa posición dándole un ángulo perfecto para penetrar a Bella. Sus movimientos se aceleraron, las uñas de Bella estaban marcadas en su espalda. Su ahora amante no se conformaba con gemir, lo que Bella estaba haciendo era prácticamente gritar de placer, lo cual tenía a Edward al borde del orgasmo; esos sonidos eran tan deliciosos.

- Ah, Ed, ahí mmm...Sigue dándome ahí.

- Bella, mmm... ¡Be…lla!

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar coherentemente. Bella subió sus manos al cuello de Edward, jalándolo hacia ella para besarlo fuertemente, haciéndole casi imposible respirar, pero quién lo necesitaba cuando tenía a Edward llenándola. Jamás pensó que la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella fuera a ser tan exquisita, la rapidez con la que se estaba moviendo dentro suyo era algo tan desquiciante, no podía sentir nada más que placer. Su garganta se sentía seca de que no había podido cerrar la boca desde que Edward se había enterrado en ella, le había sido imposible dejar de jadear, gemir y gritar.

Edward estaba moviéndose tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía, se amante robándole todo el poco oxigeno que le llegaba a los pobres pulmones con esos besos ocasionales, pero que lo dejaban, si es que se podía, más caliente. Su miembro se sentía tan duro, el calor y la estreches de Bella eran algo que nunca pensó encontrar, ningún encuentro sexual que hubiera tenido antes se había sentido así de bien. De lo único que era consiente era de ese cuerpo caliente debajo suyo, de las manos de Bella recorriéndolo con tanta pasión que sentía como si le quemara la piel ahí donde lo tocaba. Apenas y podía respirar, sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse y sintió cómo algo caliente se instalaba en su bajo vientre, era una presión tan exquisita que si no fuera por lo placentero que se sentía, estaba seguro que se hubiera desmayado.

Bella estaba en peores condiciones que Edward, apenas y le llegaba aire a los pulmones, pero no podía dejar de besar a Edward, es que esos labios sobre los suyos la hacían sentir más cerca del paraíso. Sus piernas, estaba seguro que al día siguiente se encontrarían completamente envaradas, pero no tenía ninguna intención de moverlas de su posición. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más caliente con cada estocada que Edward le daba. Tenía la vista completamente nublada, ya casi podía ver las estrellas. Sus músculos estaban tensándose tanto que comenzaba a doler un poco. La presión en su interior aumentó y con ello los gemidos roncos que Edward soltaba en su oído, haciendo que ella mismo aumentara los suyos, aunque casi no tuviera aire para hacerlo.

Los movimientos de Edward se volvieron más fuertes, estaba empujándose dentro de ese cuerpo tanto como sus fuerzas, y la propia estreches de Bella, le permitían. No aguantaba más, sentía cómo su miembro estaba a punto de explotar dentro de su amante. No tomó más que dos estocadas particularmente duras y certeras para que Bella se viniera, gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

Él mismo alcanzó su orgasmo cuando las paredes de Bella prácticamente lo asfixiaron, sus músculos se tensaron y se aflojaron de una manera única. Sus manos no lo pudieron sostener más y se dejó caer sobre Bella, temblando entero. Sin ninguna duda ese había sido el mejor sexo de toda su vida.

Cuando pudo ser capaz de respirar con un poco de normalidad, reunió fuerzas, se levantó de encima de Bella y con cuidado salió de ella. El gemido quedo y satisfecho de Bella llenándole los sentidos, se dejó caer sobre una silla, observando a Bella aún tendida sobre la mesa, demasiado débil como para siquiera moverse.

Buscó su ropa, luego la de Bella y, cuando la tuvo reunida, se acercó a su chica y la ayudó a sentarse.

- Bella, hay que apurarnos, ya es tarde y pronto vendrá el vigilante a cerrar la biblioteca.

- Ed, sólo quiero decirte que ésta ha sido la experiencia más increíble de mi vida. Eres maravilloso.

Edward se puso rojo como un tomate. Aunque todo el mundo creyera que era un Casanova, la realidad era que muy pocas veces había llegado a ese nivel con alguien y, que de hecho, nunca había recibido un cumplido en la cama, ésta era la primera vez.

- Tú también, si se me permite decirlo.

- A ti te permito todo Edward…

Bella lo jaló hacia ella y le plantó un beso húmedo y apasionado, robándole de nuevo el oxigeno. Entonces Edward supo qué era lo que quería.

- Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

- Si, en serio. Creo que si nos damos una oportunidad podremos lograr algo bueno, ¿qué dices? Además, quiero poder tenerte todos los días.

Bella volvió a besarlo, susurrando sobre sus labios un "sí". Edward la alejó antes de perder el control nuevamente. Tenían que salir de ahí, por más que quisiera volver a tomar a Bella, tenía que recordar que aún estaban en la escuela y que si no se daban prisa se podían quedar encerrados toda la noche en la biblioteca. Esa idea de repente se le antojó interesante. Meneó su cabeza con fuerza alejando esos pensamientos, no podían hacer eso, tenían que regresar a sus casas.

Se vistieron rápidamente. Edward ayudó a Bella a limpiarse y a vestirse y, cuando estuvieron listos, salieron tomados de la mano como si siempre lo hubieran hecho.

Estaban esperando el autobús cuando Bella le hizo una revelación que lo dejó demasiado feliz.

- ¿Sabes Ed? Yo vivo sola, ¿no quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Es que tengo miedo de que los extraterrestres me lleven.

Edward observó el puchero en los labios de Bella y como un autómata asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente esa iba a ser una muy buena noche.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aqui con algo nuevo... un one-shot... espero les haya gustado, es mi primer lemmon, y no se como quedo...**

**Disculpen si hay errores, pero lo escribi anoche y a pesar de que lo revise ya tres veces, nunca falta el ninja que se esconde, asi que cualquier error va por mi cuenta**

**Se cuidan, les mando un abrazo de oso, desde la ciudad de tijuana, donde sfro porque aun no termino mis trabajos finales de la universidad, asi que nimodo a estudiar, paz (^_^)**

**Ale :D**


End file.
